Time and Again
by Shibahime Hibiya
Summary: Chihiro is happily living out her teenage years, when suddenly she finds a little girl on her front yard saying that she is her daughter. Its a big guessing game for Chihiro as finds out more about this girl. Updated!
1. One Autumn Day

Time and Again  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Spirited Away, just the plot and the OC.  
  
Chapter One: One Autumn Day...  
  
Soft sand, warm air, bright sun and the clear aqua sea.  
  
That was how I remember it... the beach, was where I spent most of my teenage years at.  
  
Whether it be with my friends, or just myself, you will always find me close to the waters. I   
  
liked the waters, the feel of it on my legs, as I walk. Water was my friend and it will continue  
  
to be. Until now, but 'now' comes later. I'm here to talk about my teenage years and the surprise  
  
that I found on my front yard, one autumn day...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Red, gold, soft auburn... the colors of fall.  
  
She breathed in the homey scent of apple cider and felt the warm passionate flames coming  
  
from the fireplace. She smiled, to her, autumn was the most romantic season of all. She twirled  
  
a stray lock of her hair. Twirled her mind on a stray thought. 'Kohaku.', she closed her eyes,  
  
imagining him. She was sure that somewhere out there, he was thinking of her too. After all a  
  
girls intuition is never wrong.  
  
She snuggled against the pillows, fingering a golden leaf, a gift from the autumn season,  
  
that she found near her window a minute ago. Though she was a teenager, she thinks like an adult,  
  
at least thats everyone says, but silently, far from her friends eyes, she would jump onto leaf   
  
piles as if she were a little girl once more.   
  
The school was canceled today, the administration had an important meeting to attend. Though  
  
she doubted that, she knew very well that the teachers just want a day away from their students.  
  
Especially, the trouble makers. She had to thank them, today was the perfect day for a day-off from  
  
school. No homework, no teachers, just the nice cozy couch and some warm apple cider. Simple joy.  
  
She felt the warm cashmere sweater rub against her skin suggestively. Stretching like a cat,  
  
she snuggled even more to the pillows and slowly fell asleep. Today was bound to be an interesting  
  
day, she knew it. Maybe a surprise or too... maybe.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Chihiro, Chihiro, wake up." her mother said softly. "You can't spend the entire day sleeping  
  
in the couch all day; can you?"   
  
"No, apparently I cant." Chihiros voice muffled by the pillows. "Look, I know how inviting  
  
the couch can be at this time of the day, but could you at least rake the leaves on the front yard?  
  
Our yard is a mess, fall is lovely and all, but..." her mother rolled her eyes as if that would   
  
fill in the blanks.  
  
Chihiro chuckled, "I know mom, I know what you mean." she stood up, yawned and took her coat  
  
from the closet, taking the rake with her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sweeping the red, gold, and the soft auburn with her rake, was a bit more fun than she thought  
  
it would be. The colors seemed so warm, despite the freezing temperature. She could'nt believe that  
  
its been six years since those days in Aburaya, since that promise. He'd keep his promise, she was  
  
sure of it, gods can't break promises. He just can't. Though she wished she had kept something else  
  
with her, besides the magenta hairpiece. At least something of him, just so the memories wont fade   
  
away.  
  
But as Zeneba said, you dont forget memories, it just takes a while for our minds to recover a  
  
lost memory. So, she would never forget. Never.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"There we go!, a clean, neat leaf pile." she said proudly. Resisting the urge to jump right in.  
  
Raking the leaves was fun and all, but it took her an hour to clean their yard. She turned back to  
  
their front door, and as she did a little figure was lying on their stoop. She walked up closer, a  
  
little curious about this mysterious figure.  
  
She gasped, realizing that the little figure was actually a little girl. She quickly leaned in  
  
to check if the girl was alright. 'Just unconcious, just asleep.' she calmed herself. Gathering the  
  
child in her arms, she kicked open the door, lucky for them it was'nt locked. She laid the girl in  
  
their couch and saw a note left by her parents saying that they went to the groceries. She sighed,  
  
glad that they were'nt here. Carefully, she wiped the bangs off the girls face.  
  
Her heart almost broke, "Adorable..." she murmured. The child could'nt be more than five or six  
  
years old. She had mossy dark hair with tiny little curls, a lilac ribbon adorned her hair. She made  
  
another "aww" as she saw that the little girl was sucking on her thumb. She was precious for short.   
  
But a train of thought occured in her mind, Where did she come from? who is she? and where are her   
  
parents? her little train came to a halt.  
  
Big, curious jade eyes were staring at her with wonder. She stared back too, "Umm..."  
  
"Hi?" Chihiro greeted, but her tone turned into a question. The jade eyes held their ground,  
  
as if this was the first time she saw someone else other than herself. Chihiro, however was still as  
  
confused as before. The little girl, took her tiny fingers and poked her on the cheek. Chihiro cocked  
  
an eyebrow. This was getting weirder.   
  
"Mommy?" the little girl whispered.  
  
Correction, it was already weird from the beggining.  
  
Chihiro chuckled at the childs mistake, "No, sweetie I'm not your mommy, do you mean I look like   
  
your mommy?" the little girl shook her head. "No, you're mommy."  
  
"Haha. Thats cute, you mean I look like your mommy?"  
  
"No. Your my mommy."  
  
"No, I just like look your mom."  
  
"No, you are my mommy." the child insisted stubbornly. Chihiro sighed, she knew something was  
  
going to happen today. Sometimes she just knew. Like she said before, a girls intuition is never   
  
wrong.  
  
"Look why dont we go look for your mom, hows that?" she suggested.  
  
"But shes right infront of me." the child insisted. Chihiro sighed once more, this was clearly  
  
going to be a long conversation.  
  
"Umm... why dont we start with your name?"  
  
"I'm Kohana, I'm five." Kohana said, with her five fingers up.  
  
"I'm Chihiro."  
  
"If your name is Chihiro, then your my mommy."   
  
"No, that just means that your mom and I have the same name." she logically stated.  
  
Kohana rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed. Not only was this little girl cute, but she was also  
  
stubborn, Chihiro concluded. Then again, most cute kids were.  
  
"Do you know your mothers phone number?, maybe we could call her." Chihiro asked.  
  
"No. I dont, even if I did, I wont have to because she's right infront of me." Kohana  
  
replied.  
  
Chihiro rolled her eyes as she flipped through the yellow page. "Look, Kohana, I'm really  
  
flattered that you think I'm your mommy, but I cant be. Its really cute, but I'm not."  
  
Kohana pouted, absorbing the details of the place she was currently in, while Chihiro scanned  
  
the yellow pages for the missing childrens hotline. Kohana suddenly caught a glance of the calendar.  
  
She gasped.  
  
"What year is it?"  
  
"2003." Chihiro repiled non-chalantly.  
  
"WHAT?!" A loud screech was heard all through out the little town of Tochinochi.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Haha... well people thats it for the meantime. This is gonna be fun^_^  
  
Again this is dedicated to those reviewers who voted for this story.  
  
Hope ya'll like it. I might as well work on Chap.7 of Seasons of the Heart...  
  
Sam: Read and Review!! 


	2. Remembering

Time and Again  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away, just the plot.  
  
Chapter Two: Remembering...  
  
I could still remember how surprised I was to see this girl on my front yard. Yeah, yeah,  
  
yeah... I bet everyone here recognizes Kohana's face, but that doesn't matter. What matters is how  
  
we got from here to there, from point A to point B. That's the true point of the story. Still, if  
  
you think about it... I could have seen right through her face, but I suppose I wasn't ready for the  
  
answer and neither was the future. It's funny how one girl could change me...  
  
(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)  
  
"What?!"  
  
Chihiro's ears rang from Kohana's shriek. 'That was some earth shattering scream.' she wryly  
  
thought. She looked over Kohana with a very shocked look on her face. She was about to ask what was  
  
wrong when suddenly, Kohana started laughing hysterically.  
  
"Haha... oh my... haha... hehe" she giggled.  
  
As quick as the wind, Kohana's laughter suddenly stopped, replaced by tears. She started  
  
cying and sobbing.  
  
Chihiro bent down, "There something wrong with you," she paused, "Really."  
  
Kohana stuck her tongue out, she wiped her tears away with a frown. She looked at Chihiro,  
  
"I found out why you don't recognize me."  
  
"Oh finally! you remember who your mother really is?" Chihiro asked excitedly. She grabbed  
  
a notepad and a pen to write down Kohana's mothers name.  
  
"No, I said the truth from the beggining, I am your daughter."  
  
Chihiro sweatdropped, some breakthrough.  
  
"I am your daughter, your future daughter." Kohana said, emphasizing the word 'future'.  
  
"Yeah right..." Chihiro replied. She put down the notepad and pen, to continue to look for  
  
the missing childrens hotline. Kohana on the other hand, stomped her left foot on the floor.  
  
"Why won't you believe me?" she whined.  
  
"Look, if you were my daughter-" Chihiro started.  
  
"Future daughter." Kohana corrected.  
  
"Right. Future daughter, you'd at least look like me. And you look nothing like me."'  
  
Kohana looked a little hurt at that, but she was'nt going to stop until she has conviced  
  
Chihiro that she is her daughter.  
  
She tugged Chihiro's sweater and pulled her near a mirror. Kohana gave out a wide smile.  
  
"See. We have the same smiles." she proudly stated.  
  
Chihiro smiled to the mirror, Kohana was right though, they had identical smiles.   
  
"The smiles don't prove much. Give me another proof."  
  
"Okay." Kohana put her hand under her chin, thinking of another proof. Pacing left to right,  
  
back and forth. Chihiro snickered, Kohana looked like a midget, a thinking midget. "Aha!" she  
  
snapped her fingers.  
  
"Aha what?" Chihiro asked.  
  
"That ponytail you're wearing... it's from your adventures from Majou No Sekai." Kohana  
  
stated.  
  
Chihiro gasped, how could she know? how did she know? how? how? how? She never told anyone  
  
about Majou No Sekai, what else could Kohana know? So many questions... Kohana giggled, "Are you  
  
speechless?"  
  
Chihiro could only nod, "Well, you told me about Majou No Sekai when you and daddy took me to  
  
the beach one time." Kohana replied.  
  
"Oh..." was her intelligent reply. Then her eyes snapped wide, did she hear that right? or  
  
did she say...  
  
"Did you say daddy?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, whats wrong? obviously you can't have had me without a daddy right?" Kohana replied.  
  
  
  
Chihiro blushed... this kid was too smart for her own good. "Your daddy, what's his name?"  
  
she was intrigued as to who was her husband was... she was actually starting to believe Kohana.  
  
Kohana was about to open her mouth to answer, but she quickly shut her mouth with her hands.  
  
"I'm sorry I cant tell you as much as I'd like to. That might interfere with time, I've already done  
  
done so much damage. Daddy's not gonna like it." she mumbled. Chihiro frowned, "Crud, I wanted to  
  
know."  
  
"Well how did you get here in the first place anyway?" she asked. Kohana closed her eyes,   
  
trying her best to remember. "Well, I remember playing in the library. I really wasn't supposed to  
  
be there... but I couln't help it. Anyways, I saw this really pretty book on one of the tables. I  
  
opened it and I found out it was actually a spell book. And I found this really cool spell to take  
  
me to the past of someone. So I read it and thought of you, because I wanted to see what you were  
  
like when you were young. And yeah... that's it." she looked up to see Chihiro's face.  
  
"So to make it simple, you read a spell when you weren't supposed to be in the library?" she  
  
asked.  
  
"Yup, that's about it." Chihiro looked at her, so this was what her daughter would look like.  
  
She couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Do you know what spell you read? maybe I could help you go back." she suggested.  
  
"No. I don't remember, but I really don't wanna go back, no yet at least." Kohana replied,  
  
'Not until you're back with daddy. You're gonna love him.' she thought.  
  
"Well, I guess you're gonna be here for a long time. Might as well get you something to wear,  
  
you look really dirty right now."  
  
"Okay." Kohana followed Chihiro up the stairs with happy bounce in her steps.  
  
(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)  
  
"There you go, a nice clean shirt."   
  
However with Kohana's size and height, the shirt pooled around her. "Sorry, but it's the  
  
smallest one I've got." Chihiro frowned, trying to search for another shirt that was smaller.  
  
"It's okay. I like wearing big shirts." Kohana said, looking at herself in the mirror. Her  
  
'mother' had fixed her hair for her, putting it in nice little pigtails. Chihiro closed her closet  
  
and heard her stomach growl at her.  
  
"Are you hungry?... I am. Come, let's go eat." Kohana nodded. Following her downstairs to the  
  
kitchen, fingering the walls with her hands, enjoying the homey scent. She knew this smell, it was  
  
quite familiar to her. Her jade eyes brightened at the sight of Chihiro. Who was currently busy   
  
looking for food in the fridge.  
  
"Hmm... do you like cookies?" Chihiro's head peeked from the fridge door. Kohana nodded, what  
  
kind of question is that? everyone likes cookies. She took a chip from the case and sat in one of   
  
the chairs. Chihiro poured some milk for both of them, handing her a glass.  
  
"Since you can't tell me who the daddy is, could you tell me what he's like?" Chihiro asked.  
  
"Well, he's nice, he's strong, he's caring and loving. He's perfect." Kohana blubbered with a  
  
smile on her face, "You love him very much..." she added.  
  
'Lucky me... I found a great husband.' Chihiro thought, as much as a great news this was, she  
  
could not help but think, 'I didn't marry Kohaku? what happened?' Kohana caught her frown.  
  
"Mommy, what's wrong?" Chihiro by now, had gotten used to being called mommy, she kinda enjoyed  
  
it. She shook her head, "Nope, nothing." Kohana was not fooled, she knew her more than she thought  
  
she did. 'Don't worry, just a little bit more, till you're with him.' she thought.  
  
(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)  
  
  
  
Somewhere...  
  
"Where could she be?" a worried voice cried. A man stood beside her and held her close.  
  
The man was worried himself, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't sense her presence in   
  
their house. He held his wife, trying to hush her tears. "Don't worry, we'll find her. She'll show  
  
up soon, I promise."  
  
'I hope...'  
  
(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)  
  
Chihiro sat by the couch reading, watching Kohana look at her old photos in the corner of her  
  
eyes. She really was looking at her daughter, her future daughter. Hers and hers alone. Besides her  
  
husband anyway. She frowned, she really looked forward to finding out who the father was. She sighed  
  
where was Kohaku when you need him?  
  
"Chihiro?... open the door, I can't find my keys..."  
  
She gasped, oh no, her parents! how was she going to explain Kohana? Speaking of which...  
  
Kohana looked at her completely confused, "Go upstairs to my room. Don't make a sound." Kohana  
  
nodded and quickly ran up the stairs.  
  
"C'mon Chihiro, these groceries are pretty heavy."  
  
Oh dear...  
  
(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)  
  
REVIEW RESPONSE:  
  
Kristal: Oh wow, glad you like this story as well as the other one of mine. I hope you  
  
like this chapter too! I think you might like my other story as well. The  
  
title is Seasons of the Heart. Anyway thank you, thank you!  
  
TouchstoneoftheCharter: Thank you for your compliments. Hope you liked this chap.  
  
anonymous: Thank you for reviewing, and thanks for liking my first story^_^  
  
DRUIDGIRL: I purposely made this a really different plot, I wanted my story to be   
  
different from other stories, and I'm glad you like the idea. Hope you  
  
like this chapter too.^_^  
  
cafelatte: Glad you like this story! thanks for reviewing so much!^_^  
  
SheInu: Hehe... thanks ^_^ keep reading!  
  
(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)  
  
A/N: I'm really gonna enjoy this writing this story... I have so many plans, I'm not sure which  
  
one I like best. If you have any suggestions or questions please tell me!  
  
Sam: Review please! 


	3. Hoping, Dreaming and Imagining

Time and Again  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away, only the plot and OC.  
  
Chapter Three: Hoping ,Dreaming and Imagining  
  
Oh dear...  
  
Oh god...  
  
'What am I going to do?' Chihiro panicked. How was she going to explain the five year old  
  
girl in her room, who was claiming to be her daughter? "Okay Chihiro calm down... act normal." She  
  
opened the door.  
  
"Mom, Dad have you lost weight?! why you look wonderful!" Chihiro twitched. She wasn't used   
  
to lying, especially to her parents. They looked at her strangely, 'You have no idea.' she thought.  
  
She grabbed the groceries from her mothers arms, and went into their nicely furnished kitchen. She  
  
grabbed an apple from their fridge, eating was the only way she could stop herself from telling the  
  
truth to her parents.   
  
"Chihiro, did you have a visitor? our guest cups are out." her mother said.  
  
'Oh great I forgot to clean up too...' Chihiro frowned. "Um, friends just came over. We had  
  
cookies. That's all." she mumbled. 'Okay, Plan A: Silently go upstairs, unoticed by parents. Come out  
  
only for food. Hmm... not bad.'  
  
Thump! came the sound from Chihiros bedroom. "What was that?" her dad asked. "Sounds like a  
  
tree branch broke off and fell onto our roof again." her mother remarked. To Chihiro it was the sound  
  
of a five year old going through her things and clumsily dropping them. 'Oh god, my stuff.' She  
  
groaned. "Chihiro, are you feeling well? It is a bit chilly, go upstairs and rest for a while." Concern  
  
evident in her face. 'Cancel Plan A.' Chihiro thought.  
  
)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(  
  
"What happened downstairs?" Kohana asked, her green eyes filled with childish wonder. Chihiro  
  
patted her head, "Nothing, what happened to you? what was that sound?" She cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, that  
  
was just me dropping one of your books. It was an accident." Kohana sweatdropped.  
  
'Like mother, like daughter. We're both klutzes.' Chihiro smiled at this. She looked around her  
  
room.  
  
Blue, silver, green, gold and black...  
  
How she loved those colors, she breathed in slowly. Imagining herself in the grassy fields, the  
  
one after the tunnel, imagining soft clouds and warm air. Imagining him and his seductive jade eyes that  
  
she was forever lost into. She was falling deeper and deeper inlove with him, but that was alright. As  
  
long as he was the one who would catch her, then she knew she'll be fine.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Kohanas jade eyes curiously looked up at her. Jade, the same color  
  
as his eyes. 'Kohana has the same eyes as he does...' Chihiro closed her eyes, he was everywhere she  
  
looked. "Nothing, just thinking random thoughts." she answered.  
  
)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(  
  
"Someone's been messing around with Time, I can sense it."  
  
"Uh...uh!"  
  
"No, I don't think she would do that. My sister is not that powerful."  
  
"Uh...uh?"  
  
"Nah, it can't be him. Though, the presence is very much close to his. With a mixture of someone  
  
else. Who could it be?"  
  
"Uh...uh...uh uh"  
  
"Oh alright Kaonashi, we'll figure this mystery out tomorrow. In the meantime, let us finish  
  
sewing all these lovely designs on the cloth."  
  
"Uh...uh!"  
  
)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(  
  
"Have you found her yet?" she asked her husband. He shook his head sadly, where could his   
  
daughter have gone to. He closed his eyes, quietly trying to sense any trail of her. He was frustrated.  
  
His daughter was missing, and his wife was sobbing.   
  
It's been almost a day since she was missing. One minute she was here, and one minute she was no  
  
where to be found. It was times like these when he felt useless.  
  
"Where was the last place you saw her?" he asked his wife.  
  
"In the library."  
  
)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(  
  
"Aren't you gonna eat at all?" Kohana asked Chihiro. "Nah, I don't really feel like eating at  
  
all. What about you?" Chihiro replied.  
  
"Do you have some miso soup? daddy always makes me one for dinner."  
  
At the mention of 'daddy' Chihiro blushed. It seemed that Kohana enjoyed talking about her dad to  
  
Chihiro. Afterall she was her mother. In the amidst all the confusion, Chihiro enjoyed hearing about her  
  
would-be-husband. What annoyed her was that Kohana would never talk about how he looked, she would only  
  
say that he was handsome and had a cute smile. But she was never satisfied with that, she wanted to know  
  
exactly how he looked like.  
  
What was the color of his eyes?  
  
She hoped they were jade...  
  
What color was his hair?  
  
She hoped they were coal-ish blue...  
  
What kind of smile did he have?  
  
Hopefully brainlessly affectionate...  
  
Can he cook?  
  
Hopefully he can cook onigiri...  
  
Who was he?  
  
She hoped it was Kohaku...  
  
She sighed, a girl can dream afterall. The sound of Kohanas grumbling stomach brought her back to  
  
reality, like a big billboard that said: "Welcome to your Life!" Kohana pouted cutely. Which melted her  
  
heart. "Alright, I'll go downstairs and make some miso soup. Stay here and be quiet."  
  
She tip-toed downstairs, glancing at the photographs that hung on the walls on the opposite side  
  
of their stairs. Her parents wedding photos, the purely joyous smiles on their faces told Chihiro that  
  
they were happy together. That out of all the people they could have chosen, they chose eachother to  
  
love and to grow old together with. No Regrets.  
  
She stopped short as she saw their family photo. Her parents affectionate faces that were clearly  
  
directed to her, her childish smile. She wondered what it would be like to have her own family. But then  
  
she realized that did'nt need to, she has Kohana right now to take care of. Still...  
  
A picture of her, Kohana and maybe Kohaku could'nt be that bad.  
  
'It would look wonderful...' she thought.  
  
)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(  
  
I dreamed about him that night, and I must have looked like a lovesick fool to Kohana, but she  
  
didn't mind, it was as if she knew whom I was thinking of. And, maybe she did, afterall if I had told  
  
her about Majou No Sekai, I must have told her about him. Right?  
  
I am a girl inlove, that was what I was for now, in the future I am a mother of a wonderful girl,  
  
whos father I still have no idea. Though that didn't bother me now, I should think about the present  
  
first, afterall how was I to get to the future if I kept looking back on the past.  
  
I am a girl inlove, that I can't ignore, but I'll keep waiting...  
  
I'll keep dreaming...  
  
I'll keep hoping...  
  
I'll keep imagining him right beside me. Holding me close, caressing me gently.  
  
And if I close my eyes, I could almost feel him and hear him.  
  
)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(  
  
'Don't worry mommy, just a little more time. 'Till you see him.'  
  
Kohana smiled secretively, as she held a tiny sphere of light in her hands. She gently rolled off  
  
the bed, so she would not wake Chihiro, who was sleeping right next to her. She walked towards the  
  
window, opening it slightly. Letting the night breeze caress her hair. Carefully, she let out the little  
  
ball of light.   
  
Trusting the winds to carry it to a place only she knows of.  
  
)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(  
  
REVIEW RESPONSE:  
  
TouchstoneoftheCharter: Oh dear, I'm not sure if you read my note in my bio, but there was a chapter  
  
mistake in Chapter 2. The chapt. that you read was for my other story Diamond  
  
Road. So, if you wanna see the real chapter, go back to chapt. 2 I'm really  
  
sorry about that. Anyways, hope you like this chapt. Thanks!  
  
Kristal: Ooops! I'm so sorry about that. Anyways, I fixed the chapt. as soon as I recieved your  
  
review. You can go back to read it again, um... hope you like this chapt. Thanks  
  
indigocornflower: As for the daddy, I gave out enough clues to who he is. Hope you like this chapt.  
  
I've also read your story the one w/ a Star Wars crossover and I really like it.  
  
Hope you like this chapt. and continue to read my story^_^ thanks.  
  
Angela: Thank you so much for reviewing!  
  
Shadow39: Thank you, thank you, thank you!^_^ I will be updating Seasons of the Heart soon just to  
  
let you know.  
  
anonymous: Thanks for keeping up with this story of mine. Hope you like this chapt.  
  
Svetlaella: Thanks, hope you like this chapt.  
  
Sapphire Hanyou: Thanks, about the description I guess I was into Chihiro and Kohanas convo. that I  
  
forgot to describe things, hopefully this chapt. is a bit more descriptive.  
  
Latinagal: Thank you for adding me to your fave list, yes I did see it.^_^  
  
Kawaii Sakura-chan: Hehe, glad you like it HE will show up soon I promise!^_^  
  
Moezy-chan: Thanks! ^_^  
  
Kintora: Finally someone actually figured out the meaning of Kohanas name!, I've been waiting for  
  
someone to do so. Thank you so much, I really do try to make good plots.^_^  
  
)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(+)*(  
  
*A/N: Thank you so much everyone for reviewing my story! ATTENTION! I have just made a new story  
  
its title is Deep In His River, I hope to make it as a success as this one is. Please do read  
  
it^_^ I'm really into writing this story and my new one. So, I hope you guys can see the hard   
  
work I put into this.^_^ Thanks  
  
Sam: REVIEW PLEASE! 


	4. Silence Is A Virtue

Time and Again  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away, just the plot and the OC.  
  
Chapter Four: Silence is a Virtue  
  
Kohana smiled as she saw a sparrow perch itself on the windowsill. She neared to the window to  
  
stroke the birds head, murmuring, "I wish I could fly too." She looked at Chihiro, who was now awake  
  
and yawning. Stretching her arms wide, she looked at Kohana.  
  
"I wasn't dreaming after all..." her eyes still groggy from sleep.  
  
Kohana shook her head fervently, "Nope, not a dream."  
  
"What am I going to do with you?" Chihiro asked to herself. She looked at the options before her.  
  
She could either bring Kohana to school with her or leave her here in her room. But the last one seemed  
  
wrong. "I can't leave her here alone, and what if Mom hears her?"  
  
"I want to come with you Mommy." Kohana begged, her jade eyes ready to shed a tear and her lips   
  
into a full pout. 'Aww...' Chihiro thought. "Fine, I guess I'll take you to school with me."  
  
Kohana cheered and she jumped to give Chihiro one hell of a bear hug. "Okay, okay. Too much love,  
  
too much love." Chihiro croaked. Kohana sweatdropped, "Hehe... sorry."  
  
Chihiro smiled, but then frowned. Kohana was not going to school with her, in that clothes. It was  
  
too big. The child could hardly walk in it without tripping. "Hold on. Let me get you somethin' to wear.  
  
I'll be right back."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Stay here." her voice stern.  
  
Quietly, Chihiro tip-toed to the attic, which her father dubbed: The Bermuda Attic. One would die  
  
trying to find their way out of the attic, what with all the boxes and things up there. "Now, where did  
  
Mom put all my old outfits?"  
  
And the quest to find her old clothes begins...  
  
Chihiro, after a thirty minutes of non-stop searching, she then found the box with a kanji for her  
  
name and old clothes. She did a little jig around the attic. She grabbed the box, trying her best to be  
  
as graceful as possible. Though sometimes, not all things we planned happens and so...  
  
Down came Chihiro tripping all over the boxes (some were never opened since their move), down came  
  
Chihiro like Jack and Jill (Who fell because of Jacks clumsiness, Jill just thought it would be fun to  
  
fall from a hill.), thankfully the bottom floor was carpeted. So, she didn't broke her crown like Jack did  
  
in the poem (Chihiro hated that poem by the way, it reminded her of her own clumsiness.).  
  
Chihiro winced, 'That was not funny... nor was it a joy ride.' Feeling her head for any bumps or  
  
bruises, she silently walked through the hallway.   
  
"What happened to you?!" Kohana cried, noting her 'mothers' very frizzy hair and disarrayed pajamas.  
  
And her pained expression. "A result of me trying to be graceful." she replied with a half-smile. "Hey!  
  
That happens to me too!" Kohana stated proudly, "We're both klutzes!"  
  
"Well that's comforting..." Chihiro mumbled. She sorted the clothes out, looking for Kohanas size.  
  
She rummaged into the box, "Aha!" There, in her hands was a pale blue shirt and denim shorts. Just Kohanas  
  
size, lucky.  
  
"Here you go!" She handed Kohana the shirt and short, helping her dress up. While still thinking of  
  
other places she could leave Kohana for the meantime. It wasn't that she didn't like her, besides who could  
  
resist such a cute little girl and her own daughter for that matter, it was just that exactly how was she   
  
going to concentrate on school with Kohana popping around?  
  
Now where could she hide Kohana in her school... Chihiro closed her eyes for a moment, the answer was  
  
at the tip of her tongue, she knows she knew someone she could leave Kohana while she was at school. The  
  
question is, who was it?  
  
Chihiro frowned in frustration, the answer was almost there... Chihiro gasped, she remembered. She  
  
snapped her fingers at the idea. "Ikaya-sensei!" she smiled, she was sure she could leave Kohana with her for  
  
the moment.  
  
Ikaya-sensei, whose full name is actually Yukari Ikaya, was Chihiros favorite teacher. Yukari taught  
  
literature and fine arts in her school, she was the only teacher whose subject Chihiro actually excelled on.  
  
The fact that Yukari Ikaya was great with kids, gave great comfort to Chihiro that she could leave her future  
  
daughter there with her. 'I'll just tell her Kohana's my cousin, so it won't arrouse any suspicions."  
  
Chihiro smirked, "I am such a genius!"  
  
Kohana looked at her strangely, "What are you mumbling about?" She was beggining to think that her mother  
  
was crazy.  
  
*::_+_::*::_+_::*::_+_::*::_+_::*::_+_::*::_+_::*  
  
"Well, well. Look Kaonashi, our mysterious time jumper sent us a message." Zeneba said, holding a little  
  
ball of light in her hand carefully.  
  
"Uh uh uh?" Kaonashi grunted.  
  
"Our time jumper didn't really tell us her or his-" she stopped as Kaonashi added another,  
  
"Uh uh!"  
  
"Oh right, sorry Kaonashi. Or it's name, the orb just tells us that our person means no harm." Zeneba  
  
studied the orb once more. "Funny, but this orb almost has the same aura as Kohaku... hmm."  
  
"Uh uh... uh"  
  
"Nah, still the aura almost feels like his. Though it's a little weaker or rather small. Kaonashi go to  
  
my sister and ask her to investigate on this." Zeneba ordered. 'What exactly is this person playing at? And why  
  
is she or he being mysterious?'  
  
"Uh uh?" Kaonashi grunted. He knew he wasn't welcome to Aburaya anymore, Yubaba forbid him to enter that  
  
place after what he did.  
  
"It's alright, just don't swallow anyone in there alright?"  
  
"Uh!"  
  
*::_+_::*::_+_::*::_+_::*::_+_::*::_+_::*::_+_::*  
  
"Okay, if you want to come with me you have to be really quiet. Alright?" Chihiro whispered to Kohana, as  
  
they silently tipped-toed in to the stairs. 'Hope Mom won't catch us...' Kohana nodded in response.  
  
The stairs creaked at their weight and Chihiro prayed her mother was outside to make things a lot easier  
  
for them. Slowly but steady, they went down the stairs avoiding the kitchen in which Chihiro had a feeling her   
  
mother was there making breakfast. 'I guess I'm gonna have to miss breakfast for today.' A crash caught her  
  
attention, and Chihiro prayed it wasn't what she thought it was. She looked to Kohanas direction.  
  
"Oh dear..."  
  
"Ooops."  
  
Kohana was standing next to an empty side table where a crystal vase was supposed to be sitting at.  
  
Supposed to be. See the past tense? The vase, which was once thought to be unbreakable (at least that's what  
  
the salesman said), was now on the floor cracked and shattered.  
  
Chihiro cried in horror, "The salesman is a liar." She darkly mumbled.  
  
"Huh?" Kohana asked, clearly confused.  
  
"Nevermi-" she was cut off by her mothers voice in the kitchen. Wait a minute, her mother?!  
  
"Chihiro?! Is that you?" her mother hollered.  
  
"Uh, yes Mom. It's me." she half-heartedly answered.  
  
"Is everything alright in there? I heard a crash, did you trip again?"  
  
Chihiro sweatdropped, she wasn't that clumsy was she?  
  
"Nope, I didn't trip. Everything's fine." She quickly grabbed Kohana and hid her behind her back. Hoping  
  
her mother would not have to come in here. "Chihiro, I'm coming in there. I swear I heard something."  
  
Unfortunately, the gods haven't heard her prayers... 'Just great.'  
  
"You don't have to Mom, everything's okay in here."  
  
"Is she mad?" Kohana whimpered behind her. Chihiro gave her a soft smile, "No, no. She's just curious."  
  
"I'm sorry for the vase, it was an accident. Sorry." Kohana pleaded, her eyes truly showed just how sorry  
  
she was. Chihiro patted her head lightly, grabbing her little arm. Deciding that staying here for another minute  
  
would cause more problems, they ran out of the house.  
  
Stopping only when they were a block away from her house. Huffing and puffing along the way, they continued  
  
the rest of the trip to school walking.  
  
"I'm sure we've learned a valuable a lesson today don't we Kohana?"  
  
"You mean stay away from really breakable vases?"  
  
"No, it's never trust salesmen, they lie and will bring bad luck to buyers."  
  
"Like us?"  
  
"Like us." Chihiro repeated.  
  
*::_+_::*::_+_::*::_+_::*::_+_::*::_+_::*::_+_::*  
  
"Hmm... now where did Chihiro go?" Yuuko, Chihiros mother, asked. She gasped as she saw her favored vase  
  
shattered on the floor. She nearly screamed at the sight.  
  
"I bought that vase for a hundred yen!" she exclaimed, tearfully picking up the broken pieces of crystal.  
  
"Never trust salesmen." she glowered at that. 'Be careful of what you buy.'  
  
*::_+_::*::_+_::*::_+_::*::_+_::*::_+_::*::_+_::*  
  
REVIEW REPONSE:  
  
Svetlaella:  
  
~ Sorry for the really long update -_-U Hope you liked this chapter though! Thanks  
  
Arrow-card:  
  
~ Thank you^_^  
  
Sapphire Hanyou:  
  
~ Thanks^_^ and forgive me for the long update. I'm currently working on 8 stories, it's really hard and I have  
  
loads of homework and projects. School=evil!!!  
  
SeraphStar:  
  
~ Aww, thanks. I'm really happy that you like it. Enjoy this chapter as well!  
  
Moezy-chan:  
  
~ Thank you!!!  
  
Cafelatte:  
  
~ Well, here you go! An update like you wanted, I hope you're happy^_^  
  
Tamu Ali:  
  
~ Thanks!  
  
Kristal:  
  
~ Thanks, sorry for the long update on this story.  
  
Lightdestiny:  
  
~ Thank you, I really work hard when it comes to my stories.  
  
Kagahime:  
  
~ Thanks! LOL^_^  
  
LilHaruko:  
  
~ Aww, I'm glad you like Kohana. I think she's cute too.  
  
Latinagal:  
  
~ Thank you!!! About the husband... it's a mystery waiting to be unfold.  
  
Madam Mim:  
  
~ Thank you^^  
  
Kitty00240:  
  
~ LOL! Thanks^_^  
  
AlyRain:  
  
~ Thank you so much for reviewing!  
  
Kintora:  
  
~ Thanks, you are the only person who figured out Kohanas name... ^_^  
  
Cat:  
  
~ Thank you!  
  
Athena Goddess:  
  
~ Thanks, I'm glad you like it.  
  
Shards-Of-Ice:  
  
~ Aww, thank you. I was actually wondering what happened to you. Thanks again.  
  
*::_+_::*::_+_::*::_+_::*::_+_::*::_+_::*::_+_::*  
  
*A/N: So sorry for the really long update. I'm currently working on 8 stories, so I'm really busy. Plus school  
  
hasn't really been helping. I've got lots of homework and projects *sighs* School is evil I tell you. Well,  
  
on to more important subjects. HELP WANTED: Tell me exactly the reason why all my stories skip lines when I  
  
didn't even do so in the first place. Also, tell me how to make my fonts like bold and italics appear. I  
  
really need help, I want to change the format of my stories becuase it's not coming out the way I want them  
  
to. So, HELP!!!! I might not update, if I don't get help.  
  
Sam: REVIEW!!! And help Shibahime in her computer problems. She's rather dense when it comes to that.  
  
Shiba sez: Yeah, so I really do ask for your help! Thanks. I apologize for any spelling mistakes you find here, I  
  
don't have spellcheck or whatever it is. 


End file.
